


Each other

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crying, Friendship, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Chloe comes to the couch to find her former roommate sitting there already.(AU where instead of going back to Linda's, Maze goes to Chloe's instead.)
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen
Series: Ficvember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Each other

Chloe still had those tears in her eyes. She was clutching her stupid wired earphones as she trudged down the stairs. 

"But I don't _like_ how that makes me feel either." He had said and walked out on her. She just sat there, in complete confusion as the first tears rolled down her cheeks. _What does that even mean?_

Chloe fumbled with the aux-cable as she tried to connect it to the phone. She felt like a 14-year-old teenager again, listening to sad songs on repeat as she thought about her dumb mistakes in the love department. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't realize she had a guest.

"Hey, Decker." She heard the familiar voice but jumped anyway. She looked towards the couch and saw her demon-friend sitting there, Her dark eyes looking back at her.

"Hey, Maze..." Chloe said confusingly. "What are you doing here?" She still remembered regretting how fast she had agreed to Maze moving out.

"Linda and Amenadiel are in Lamaze class so I thought it'll be better if I hang out here." Her voice was...sad? Chloe noticed something was wrong. She crept closer towards the couch.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Maze visibly gulped. She shifted a little bit.

"I have a...problem." She confessed. Chloe nodded and sat down on the couch. She wanted to agree with her that she had a problem too but urged Maze to go on.

Maze sighed. "Linda told me that the reason I was hanging out with her a lot..." She paused, trying to find the right words. Chloe couldn't see where she was going. 

"Was because I was trying to find an emotional connection." Chloe nodded lightly and gestured as if to say 'go on'.

"So I tried finding someone I could date, y' know? Someone I could bond with. But everyone was...not my kind. Until...." Maze took a huge breath.

"Until...Eve."

Chloe widened her eyes a little bit, clearly not expecting her to say that name. 

Maze gave a small sigh and closed her eyes. "I don't know how okay? But after spending time with her for like 45 minutes...." 

"I feel it already." She completed.

Maze sat back. Chloe could feel a small smile threatening to curl her lips. Was Maze crushing on Eve?

Maze bit her lip and shook her head. "It doesn't matter though. She's with Lucifer and she's happy with him. I'm not a homewrecker." Chloe felt a bit of relief for her friend as she smiled sadly. "Actually, he broke up with her a few hours ago."

Chloe didn't miss the way Maze's face lit up. "Really?" She asked, voice timid. Chloe nodded and shifted a bit closer to her. 

"She's going to be hurting. I can't..." Maze steeled her jaw. Chloe didn't know what made her do it, but she edged closer and rested her head on Maze's shoulder. Surprisingly, Maze didn't shake it off. She must have felt comfortable.

"Lucifer told me he doesn't like the way I see him." She muttered quietly.

Maze snorted. "He's a dumbass." she retorted playfully and relaxed her head a little on Chloe's.

"I hope things get better..." Chloe shot a small glimpse at her companion. "For you, okay? You deserve affection."

Maze rolled her eyes. "Of course I do." 

Chloe chuckled and felt the night bearing down on her. Her eyes started to ache.

"What's wrong with us? Why don't they want us?" Chloe asked sadly. Maze stayed quiet, her entire head now on resting on hers. 

"I don't know. But..." Maze gave a small smile. "At least we have each other, right?"

"Yeah. Each other." Chloe replied and closed her eyes.


End file.
